Changing like the weather
by The Gilmore Vampire
Summary: Perfect 16 year old Elena has a handsome, sweet (vampire) boyfriend, loving (vampire hunter) parents and loyal (supernatural) friends. Then, it all changes when her family has a fatal accident and Stefan's brother, who she never heard of, shows up out of the mist. How will she handle everything? And how will the dangerous bad boy fit into it all?
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is the introduction to my story "Changing like the weather". There is no Delena, yet but I wanted to set the action and stuff… Hope you like it!**

**INTRODUCTION **

Las night was a blur in her mind. What had happened? Had her family really..? Was she actually in the..? No. No way, that can't be, right?

Up until yesterday everything was fine. Elena Gilbert was a sixteen year old teenager who was dating Stefan Salvatore, a caring "vegetarian" vampire, and, ironically, had vampire hunters as her parents. That day, they were going on a family road trip to Atlanta but she bailed, saying she was going to sleepover with Caroline, at Bonnie's but she wasn't. Elena was actually going to sleepover at the Salvatore boarding house, though she didn't intend on sleeping much. Her parents, her sister Mere and her aunt Jenna left the house at night because it was too hot to travel anywhere during the day. "Goodbye! Yeah, I love you too! Safe trip guys" those were her last words to them.

Now Elena was at the Hospital, sitting on one of those plastic, hard chairs. Next to her were Caroline and Bonnie, each one of them holding one of Elena's hands. She had just woken up, as she had fallen asleep on Bonnie's shoulder. Somebody covered the three of them with a blanket. Still hazy and not completely aware of her surroundings, Elena was suddenly hit by all of last night's memories.

Stefan, wanna play? – She said smiling innocently, though her wishes were not remotely as candid…

What do you have in mind? - Stefan said as he walked slowly and seductively towards her. Suddenly, he was just behind her thanks to his vampire speed.

Well… I was thinking… Maybe today we could, hummm, - She hesitated. Would he be mad at her if she said what she wanted? – Blood share?

What? No, Elena I – Why was she insisting on this? Stefan had already explained how easy it is for him to lose it! – I can't! You know I can't, I'll lose it if I taste you.

She was about to say something when her phone suddenly rang. That part wasn't as clear in her memory. A man was talking to her; his voice belonged in another context. He was worried, or filled with guilt, or preoccupied. Preoccupied with what? Engrossed deep within her thoughts, Elena completely forgot she was talking on the phone. "Miss Gilbert, please are you listening to me? Please, Miss Gilbert, answer me!" "Sorry I… I didn't hear it, what were you saying?" And just like that, everything changed. "Please come down to the Mystic Falls Hospital, Miss Gilbert. I'm afraid there has been an accident involving your family down at Wickery Bridge, and we have some bad news to…" She cut the voice off "What bad news? Are they okay?" Long pause. "No… I'm afraid not. Your parents and sister they… They are no longer among us; I'm very sorry Miss Gilbert". The next few hours were a mess. She couldn't remember how, but the next thing she knew, she was at the hospital. People with concerned looks on their faces, people looking so sick they could be dead. No, her parents could not be there. They were fine. Just fine. Then, all of the rushing and illness surrounding them didn't matter anymore. A doctor was speaking, was he talking to her? Stefan stood there holding her hand but she couldn't feel anything. Then the lights became dimmer and everything was blurry. That's the last thing she could recall.

ELENA! ELENA! God damn it Elena, are you there?!

She was now awake. Truly awake and fully aware of what had happened. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. It wasn't like she was mute, but more like she couldn't remember how to speak. Instead of talking, she just nodded her head.

Thank God you're listening Elena! I thought you were going to pass out on me again!

Only now she realized that the one talking to her was none other than Stefan. She smiled but then she realized what he just said. Pass out?! Was that the reason why she couldn't remember half of what had happened that night?

I brought you coffee… And snickers. I know how much you love snickers.

She half smiled and grabbed the coffee. She was cold and she needed the caffeine to handle things. She took one sip and suddenly reality hit her.

Wait, what? Stefan! – She stood up almost too quickly and became hysterical – HOW CAN YOU BE GIVING ME COFFEE AND CANDY BAR?! What's happening?! IS IT REAL? IS IT ALL REAL? – Tears were now streaming down her face and a mad look dominated her sight.

Elena, shh, shhh – He held her close to his body, one arm on her lower back and the other caressing her hair. – Everything is going to be okay – She wasn't listening – Elena everything will be just fine.

After a while, a doctor came in.

Miss Gilbert?

Still crying she faced the doctor. He talked just like the one on the phone that night.

Yes..?

I am deeply sorry about your parents and sister, Miss Gilbert – The poor man seemed to be uncomfortable. Maybe it was his first time delivering fatal news? – But I do have good news.

Elena's face brightened for just on second.

Well, your aunt survived. She is in surgery right now but after she's done you will be able to visit her. It was a miracle how she survived.

That should have made Elena happy but somehow it didn't. Her whole world was still shattered and her aunt might not even make it through surgery.

Oh – She tried to think of the words to say but nothing seemed good enough – Okay…

That was all she could manage to say.

**So what do you think?! Hope you have liked it and please do review: good or bad I want your opinions!**

**XOXO - TheGilmoreVampire**


	2. Chapter 1: Graveyard Girl

Long time, no see! Sorry for the late update, I thought no one was reading this buy you are so I am very thankful! Hope you like this chapter. Keep in mind I am setting the ambiance of the fic and so there isn't much action yet, and I'm still figuring out how I want this to be but I think you'll like the plot!

_**Chapter 1 – Graveyard Girl**_

"Elena, wake up!", "Elena, eat!" "Elena, come on!" was everything she had been hearing for the last two months. Oblivion took over her, and nothing really mattered. She ate enough to survive, though she wished she didn't have to, she slept a lot, and eventually going to school became a formality as she couldn't focus. In the beginning, Stefan was always there. Lingering around the house, staring at her, talking to Jenna… In time, he just gave up on her. And so did Bonnie and Caroline. Everyone had moved on with their lives, except for Elena but she really didn't care.

I am fed up with this Elena! For two freaking months I've watched you exist, but I am done with it. I want you out of this house and do not come back until it's ten pm.

Aunt Jenna, it's three in the afternoon! What am I supposed to do for seven hours?

I don't care! Just get out, please. Elena, I am hurting too you know? They were my family too! But I can't just sit around and pretend to live my life! Because either way, they are not coming back!

That remark made Elena feel sad again. She had been trying to block her feeling for weeks now but each time someone talked about her parents, everything came back. Every ounce of pain she tried so hard to repress flooded her heart in no time at all. Feeling somewhat upset by her aunt, Elena stormed out of the house and went to the cemetery.

As she walked across Mystic Falls she noticed how people stared at her and whispered. Elena felt the need to sarcastically laugh because those fools actually thought she didn't noticed how they commented her. "Poor Elena", "That poor girl", "I haven't seen her in ages. She looks so ill".

When she finally made it to the graveyard, she walked anxiously towards her mother's grave

Hey mum, and dad, and sis… It's me, Elena. Wow, I haven't been here in three weeks, sorry about that… It's all so hard, you know? I can't stand the pity. I really don't know what I'll do now, without you guys – A tear fell from her eyes as she said that. - And Stefan stopped calling, and coming over. I guess I was expecting it, I just… I thought he… Stupid of me to think that, hum? Bonnie and Caroline gave up on me too. And Jeremy never came back from college since the wake happened… I feel like I'm the only one who cares. Even Jenna moved on with her life and has a new boyfriend. He is this guy, Logan Shell or Fell, I don't know. I think he broke her heart years ago, but he says he's changed. I don't like him though. God, I wish you were here to… - Her voice cracked a little – To tell her that… And to help… help me… figure this all out… I can't, I am all alone now. I miss you too damn much!

She broke into silent sobs and then she started crying. Her tears fell onto the flowers there for mother. Elena started ranting without making any sense at all, just saying random sentences and words. Sometimes she giggled as she reminisced about all the fun memories she had of her family but then she just cried more and more. And then, it was all too much to bear and she felt herself falling asleep against the tree that shaded both of her parents and sister's tomb.

She had no idea of how long she had been sleeping but if felt like she was unconscious for centuries. Suddenly, she jumped a little when she noticed she had someone staring at her. He was just a couple feet away and he stared at her like she was some sort of freak show, which maybe she was since she fell asleep in a freaking graveyard.

Omg, what the?! Were you? Are you cr…?

And just like that he was just inches away from her face. He was very handsome, and his gaze seemed to scrutinize every edge of her numb soul. His eyes were immensely blue, almost supernaturally turquoise baby blue. "Supernatural". All of the sudden, fear was all over her face as she remembered how quickly he moved closer to her. He was a vampire, no doubt about it.

You look very familiar… What's your name sweetie?

Get… Get away from me! I, I'm on vervain and I know what you are!

Hah, you're funny. Not at all like the other one… Humm, interesting. And by the way darling, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore. – He put his arm expecting her to handshake it but she didn't. – Well that was awkward…

Wait, Salvatore? As in… Ste…

He interrupted her.

Yeah, yeah, Stefan Salvatore. My baby bro with his hero hair and rabbit breath. I assume you were his girlfriend, right?

BROTHER? What?

Yeah, brother. Didn't he mention me? Ouch, I'm hurt! But you didn't answer me!

No, he never said anything concerning you… Hummm… Stefan and I were dating but not anymore, no.

Elena couldn't quite understand why she was opening up to some random stranger whom she met in a graveyard a minute ago. Something about his eyes made her want to know him, and she hadn't felt like wanting anything other than having her family back in a while. She was so engrossed staring at his eyes; she completely forgot they were talking.

Wait, what did you just say?

I said – Damon made sure to emphasize those words – Did my baby bro bore the hell out of you? Because he is a very boring being. "I'm Stefan, I love humans. Look at me being a saint, and hiding my past and blah, blah, blah"

Elena smirked at his impersonation of Stefan.

It sort of was the other way around… _I_ bored _him… _

Damon had a dramatic surprised expression on his face. How could a girl that slept on graveyards bore anyone? But it wasn't surprising to know he dated her. She was a dead ringer for Katherine.

Damon reduced the distance between them and gave Elena a very serious stare. Although she should be scared, the only feeling she had, was attraction. His gaze was so captivating and she felt her heart wanting to jump through her chest.

Well then, graveyard girl, Stefan is an idiot.

Elena blushed and looked down trying to conceal a little smirk. She should not be feeling this way, not about Stefan's brother. He had such a dangerous appeal to him; it was like he was the perfect antonym of her ex-boyfriend.

You can call me Elena…

**A/N:** Elena has two sides to her right now: mostly she is just there, not caring about anything; but when she allows her feelings to come out, like she did when Jenna told her to go out, she is the same Elena she was before the accident except for the part where she now carries grief in her heart. So in the beginning we have emotionless Elena and when she is in the graveyard, she is her "normal" self, hence why she cares for Damon. I just wanted to clear that out because I felt like her character didn't seem cohesive enough!

**OMG I can't believe I already have a review and favorites and stuff! I thought no one was going to read this so I took a lot of time to update it! Thank you guys and review, I actually want to know your opinions and how you'd like the story to come across. ^^**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2: Virginia Beach

For the first time since de accident, Elena considered writing on her diary but somehow, it didn't feel right. Writing down her feelings was something her mom and her shared, and now, it seemed so pointless. Nevertheless, that whole afternoon had been somewhat unforgettable. She had fallen asleep of a graveyard and woken up to the surprise of having a quirky yet surreally handsome vampire, staring at her. And then they made small talk. Elena smiled at the thought as she was lying on her bed just reminiscing about that afternoon. Then she fell asleep.

The next morning, Jenna noticed her sudden mood swing. Though she wasn't even close to being her old self again, she was close to finding it. Or so it seemed. Elena didn't look like she had shut off the world anymore; it just looked like she was hurting. It looked like she was totally and utterly brokenhearted over her parents, over everyone she loved giving up on her, and over the fact that her brother hadn't returned from college. But also, she noticed the dim expression of happiness and faith in her eyes.

"Bye Aunt Jenna, I'm going to school" Elena kissed her aunts cheeks and in response her aunt said mockingly: "Bye… Try not to party too hard!" Elena smirked a little to that remark but it slowly faded off her mind. As she was walking down to school, dreading yet another day and absentmindedly staring into the nothing, she bumped into someone.

"Omg, what the hell!" she said without looking up. "I ought to be more careful next time then…" The familiar voice caught Elena's attention and she looked up just to find Damon ironically smiling at her. "Oh, I didn't realize it was you…" "After an afternoon together" he said, almost shouting "you still can't recognize my charming allure without looking?!" Elena smiled widely at his witticism; she missed to have someone to crack a joke now and then. "Hah, funny. So anyways, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you like afraid Stefan is going to find out about you being back?" "Well, I was… But then we sort of came across paths and yeah, I have no house and I was just, you know, wandering around town…" "At nine am?!" She said. Elena secretly wished that their meeting hadn't been just a mere accident. "Yeah, at nine am! In fact, I was preparing myself to go on a little road trip, missy". He had her then. She was so intrigued about what he was doing, where he was going and why he wanted to go. It wasn't even something extraordinary, some random guy she barely knew going on a road trip, but for some reason he made her so curious… "You could come with me, you know?" Elena tried to pretend like she wasn't happy about him inviting her, and she smiled ever-so-slightly. "That would be fun… Except that I am on my way to class" she said sounding as excited as someone about to face death penalty would. "Oh… That's a pity because I was actually planning on going to Virginia Beach. I'll guess I'll go alone then, by…" she interrupted him "Well, I haven't really been paying much attention to class anyways, what can a day off hurt?"

She got into Damon's light blue Camaro, and damn she loved that car. It was a very Damon-esque sort of vehicle. The radio was playing some random music but Elena could only focus on her own stupidity. Getting in a car, with a guy she doesn't know, who turns out to be a vampire, and she isn't even on vervain. "God, I'm so stupid" she thought. Somehow, she felt incredibly safe although she knew this was very wrong. He drove so fast and he looked so cool, Elena figured he only noticed her because she had dated his brother. Elena sighed at the thought. "Is something wrong?" "Oh no, not at all!" "Well I sense something is wrong, otherwise this whole thing wouldn't be so awkward". Damon had a way of saying everything half-jokingly, even though he was serious. "Well it's just that… Well, I don't know the first thing about you and, as far as I know, you're only taking me to the beach because I dated Stefan. And I don't even know why I said yes and…" "Wait! You think I'm doing this to make my baby bro mad?!" Damon laughed dryly and then he added "Actually I am…" Elena had known it all along but it stung a little to hear him saying "But, you're really not the worse company in the world Elena! And about you not knowing anything about me, we can totally play some fun games" he smirked in a naughty way. "Damon!" "Jeez, pervert! I meant to say we could play twenty questions! Are you sure you didn't just came to take advantage of my innocence?" he made a faux innocent expression and Elena blushed. "Twenty questions it is!" she said trying to make herself feel less awkward "You start."

"Did you and my brother have sex already?" Why did she think him going first was ever a good idea? "Damon!" "Come on, yes or no?" Elena blushed again and looked down "Yes we had! Not it's my turn" "Shoot!" "Why do you hate Stefan?" Damon laughed. "I do not hate Stefan! I just love to hang out with the girls he dated, call it brotherly rivalry". Elena smiled.

After an hour or so, Elena found out that Damon's favorite color was green and that his favorite place in the world was his home in Italy. She also figured out that when he is not busy being an asshole, he runs a pizza shop in Philadelphia. He on the other hand, discovered about Elena's accident, and break-up , how her friends ignored her and he tried to know her favorite thing to do in bed, but she wouldn't give that away.

Damon also found out something, but this one, she didn't tell him. Inattentively, Elena rolled up her cardigan sleeve and Damon noticed how she had cuts on her arms. Somehow, he didn't perceive them before when she was wearing a short-sleeve cropped top, but it made him worried. He didn't care for Elena but he sure as hell cared about messing up with his brother but now, knowing that she was desperate enough to even cut herself, he couldn't think of her just like that. He realized the cuts weren't recent, otherwise he would have smelled the blood in the air but even like that, I wasn't right for her to be going through this. No one should.

Elena realized he was staring at her arm. She looked down just to see her scars. She hadn't cut in two week but they were still there as a reminder of the loser she was. "Damon I…" "Shhh… If you don't want to talk about it you don't need to". Elena sadly smiled and looked away. He wasn't half of the jerk he led people into believing he was.

"Omg we're here!" Elena shouted like a little girl would. Damon smiled and got out of the car. He went to get the luggage out and Elena noticed how he had brought a bikini with him. "You're such a liar! You totally ran into me on purpose!" she hit him jokingly. He looked down at her doe brown eyes, and Elena felt like her breath slipped away from her. "Okay, maybe I had an agenda after all" then he smiled. Elena was captivated by his blue eyes. Damn, they were so blue and beautiful.

The sun was shining and the air was warm. She grabbed the extra small bikini Damon got her and entered the car. "Don't you dare looking!" Damon pretended to be offended and swore he wouldn't look. But he couldn't resist looking at her, especially not when he could hear her take off her shorts and shirt. He could only see her back side but he already felt aroused, and his pants suddenly became very uncomfortable. He turned around then she got out of the car. She was a vision. The small Brazilian bikini fit her great and showed more skin than she would've liked, but Damon was ok with it. Feeling embarrassed by the lustful look Damon threw at her, Elena blushed yet again and looked down. "So aren't you going to change, Damon?" Damon smiled and started working on his pants. Swiftly, Elena turned around feeling awkward again. Damon laughed "prude!"

Both of them walked to the deserted beach. It was only noon but yet they expected it there to be more people lingering. Damon set his towel on the sand and then, he put down a spare one he brought with him for Elena. She quickly sat on the towel and felt his hand going down her back. "Hey, Damon what the…" he interrupted her "I'm spreading sunscreen on you! You don't want to get sunburn idiot" He said it sternly but with and edge of playfulness on his voice. Elena sighed and let him do as he pleased. In fact, she was enjoying it as much as he was. His hands felt cold against her skin and it made her shiver, though she knew she shuddered out of desire too. She turned to face him, and he was looking at her shamelessly. The dirty look made Elena smile. She was enjoying this way too much. Damon then put his hands on each one of her shoulders and went downwards until he touched her breasts. Elena bit he lip and suddenly, she was lying down with him on top of her. His gaze was making her cave in. Damon quickly realized he did care for her. In the short amount of time they'd know each other, he grew attached to this Katherine look-alike. Determinedly, Elena grabbed Damon's face and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He kissed even better than what Elena had imagined. After a while, Elena gasped for air and his tongue entered her mouth, making small resolved movements and licking her lips whenever he had the chance. Then she bit his lower lip and Damon moved to her earlobe. He licked it and kissed it making Elena moan while she caressed his hair. The make-out session was quickly getting less and less innocent as he started licking her neck. His hands slowly started moving from her beasts down her stomach until he reached the bottom of her bikini. Damon's eyes met Elena's looking for approval and she nodded. That was all the answer he needed. He put his hand inside her bottom and started caressing her spot. "Elena, you're so wet" he said with a huskier voice than usual. Elena moaned in returned as he introduced one finger in her. Damon felt her wetness and started thrusting in and out. He began slowly, but Elena begged for him to go faster and rougher. Aroused, he introduced one more finger, and Elena moaned even louder. Then we went faster, and faster until the point where Elena's hips were moving up and down to meet him. "Damon I'm going to…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she screamed loudly. Her loud orgasm made Damon harder than he already was and he took her bottom half of the bikini off her entirely. Then, Elena started working on his bathing suit. Her small hands took his water pants of and suddenly, she was holding his length. She guided him inside her a he growled as his tip reached her center. In one, rough thrust he was completely in her. Moans and groans filled the air as he felt her inner muscles squeeze him and spasm around him. Each thrust was louder. "Elena I'm about to". She nodded not really paying attention as she too was about to come. All of a sudden, she felt him coming inside of her and she too reached oblivion. "Yes, yes, yes!" was all she could manage to say as the haziness of her orgasm clouded her mind.

**A/N: Soo…. They did it! I wasn't expecting it to happen this soon but the story kind of unfolded itself… This is my first time writing about sex so I am sorry it sucks! I decided to make them both just heavily attracted to each other for now because almost fanfic has Damon head over heels for Elena at the beginning so yeah. Leave some reviews guys, I really do listen!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Crash and Burn

Chapter 3 – Crash and burn

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by since that day and Damon never called again. He dropped her off at her house, he kissed her and then he left and that was the last time Elena saw him. In the beginning, she pretended not to care, "I'm fine. He'll call. And if he doesn't it doesn't even mean anything, I mean…" she lied to herself. Then, at some point, it all fell apart. Her happy-iesh front just fell to the ground and she couldn't handle it anymore.

After the first three days of his absence, Elena started ditching school: seeing Stefan was too much to bear. Leaving her was wrong, but she failed him in a whole other level and she couldn't face him. Not after her dirty time with Damon. Aunt Jenna became just an ornament to the house; it was like she wasn't even there at all. Elena went back to her vegetative self, only now it was worse: she wasn't just facing her family dying, or her friends abandoning her. Now it was about her being used for sex, by some guy she _felt_ like she had a connection with.

"Elena! Someone's here for you!" Elena didn't move an inch from her dead-like position. As she laid on her bed, she contemplated the ceiling and although she seemed like an inmate of unconsciousness, she felt curious about who was there for her. All of the sudden, her cloudiness was abruptly interrupted by a high-pitched voice, that she didn't recognize in the beginning.

"What the hell? Elena?!" Said the high-pitched voice, sounding slightly shocked as she saw Elena's defeated lifeless eyes gazing the nothingness. Elena turned her head around and now, the stunned one was she. There, standing in front of her was none other than Caroline Forbes, also known as her former best friend. Elena felt stings wounding her heart, and the repressed emotions were coming back, just like they did with Damon. "Damn, why did I think about him?" Elena's mind was a mess but she concealed it all under the sharp glare she sent to Caroline.

"Wait, let me talk! Don't…" too late. Elena was now standing next to her bed looking intensely at the blond girl.

"Caroline, what are you doing here" she said slowly yet so furiously, it almost felt like the atmosphere of that same room was on fire.

"Elena…" said Caroline concerned and slightly astounded by the tone of voice her best friend used against her. "I'm worried about you! You haven't been to school in what? Two weeks now?"

"Why do you even care?" Elena said it so Caroline would feel hurt and even though the blond kept her composure, Elena knew she attained her goal. "I care because I love you Elena! You are my best friend and seeing you go through all of this and then the whole dit…" Unexpectedly, Elena burst into laughter.

"You freaking what? You love me?! Oh wow Carr that was probably the best joke ever to be made." The sarcasm on her tone made Caroline flinch a bit. "What the hell are you talking about?" "WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?!" Elena was now screaming, letting all of her anger take control over her. "You left me at my worst point! It wasn't like I was the chattiest of human beings but nevertheless, YOU LEFT ME! You, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan. You all just didn't give a damn crap about me then, and you sure as hell don't give now!" Caroline was now getting mad at her. What was she even talking about? She called the shots! "You have got to be kidding me Elena! You were the one to push us away!" "What are you even talking about?! ME?! Can you please stop the freaking lying?!"

Caroline just didn't understand what was going on with Elena. "Elena! Stop talking nonsenses! You told Stefan you were, and I quote his words, «tired of the petty talking, and the pity wandering around. You just needed to be alone for a couple of days, or weeks». We tried to talk to you after that but you were just there, lifeless, and we knew you meant your words!"

And just like that, the weight became too much. Elena crumbled to the ground and started crying. Everything was happening too fast, and every piece of information made no sense at all. Why would Stefan do anything like that to her? Why did he continue to visit her after he lied to her friends? Why?! Every thought in the world was spinning around her head and she expressed it all through her overwhelming sobbing and her crystal tears that kept streaming down her face, just like a river would. Her face quickly turned red and she barely felt it, but Caroline was holding her. Neither knew how many minutes or hours or even centuries they remained like that but it didn't matter because all of the repressed guilt and hate, and sorrow and disgust, and love and madness, were coming out.

Then, when Elena finally calmed down she explained it all. "Carr I never said that" "I swear" "I just couldn't…" "Too much to bear" were the sentences she repeated in between some weeping and sniffling, that made perfect sense to Caroline. Stefan lied, but she knew he loved Elena deeply thus there was an enormous question mark encircling his motives. Afterwards, the sentences morphed into babbling "I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have" "I thought he…" "I was stupid". Caroline thought she was talking about her sedated self for two months, so she didn't question it.

"Dear diary,

Caroline just left. She came here and told me about why she left me. It was Stefan. I thought he cared about me, I guess he didn't. But it felt good to know, because I cried like I hadn't in my whole lifetime. It was like the purging of my soul.

But then there's him. Damon Salvatore, with his absorbing eyes and messy dark hair. With his flare and his gentleman behavior that made me swoon all over. I thought I was playing him. I thought I was using him to get back at Stefan but I wasn't. He was the one playing me; we made love. Correction, we had sex on the beach. He made me feel the most amazing things, and I felt him in every inch of flesh of my body. I thought I was in control, but he was the one pulling the strings all along.

After that amazing sex, that started on the beach and continued on his Camaro because he sensed people were arriving, he just left me. Actually, he drove me home, kissed me on the lips, grabbed my bottom, smiled and then he left. And then he never came back. It's not like I'm in love with him or something, but I felt so dirty after realizing what I thought was a hook up, was actually him playing me to get back at his brother. But why am I sad about it?! I was planning on doing the same thing.

Nevertheless, I can't believe I'm writing this down. I guess Caroline's visit made me see things on a whole other perspective. I can't keep relapsing onto an emptiness of feelings every time something happens. I just can't put my happiness in anyone's hands because then they'll crush it. Just like Damon did. I have to face it, my family is"

Elena held the pen just above the diary's page a sighed. A tear fell onto the sheet but Elena wiped the wetness from her face before she could start crying again.

"dead. My family is utterly dead and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to live and let die because in the end, it's my life. And I can either live it or waste it. And I am not wasting another minute looking at the ceiling cursing my Faith"

"Because everything happens for a reason, and God must have its own plan", Elena said out loud as if answering what she had just written. Then she closed her diary and left it on a drawer. After that, she went to bed and Damon crossed her mind but she quickly scourged at herself and put that thought aside and after a few seconds, she was fast asleep with a tiny smile engraved on her lips. An honest smile. And she hadn't smiled that innocently in a while.

**Sorry for the late update! This chapter was sort of an explanation that I owed you about how Elena truly felt because I've written about her feeling terrible, and about her trying to let go and eventually screwing herself up by sleeping with Damon, but I hadn't written about what she was holding back. This chapter was about moving on and letting things be, and I believe this to be a mark on this fic. Oh and I hope you liked the last chapter with the smut scene and all, I had never written hot things before though... Well, either way, I hope you enjoy this and that you are liking where the sotry is going!**

**Lots of love guyss, xx**


	5. Chapter 4: can't handle the friction

Chapter 4: Too much to bear

"Hello, Elena" he said making me notice his presence. "What are you doing here?!" I almost shouted at the dark haired man standing in front of me. "Oh, I'm grieving! Can you not see that?" he said dramatically pretending to be hurt. "Yeah, grieving what?" I said ironically. He was most definitely not grieving. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, moving towards me. "I'm grieving the death of your affair with my little brother!"

A week ago, I had talked to Stefan about what he had done. I didn't do much talking, since I mostly shouted at him.

"WHY?!" I screamed. "Because you needed to be alone!" "NO! IT WAS NOT YOUR CALL TO MAKE!" "Yes it was! You couldn't be around people, you needed to be alone and it worked!" "Stop referring to me as if I was an experiment or a broken toy you fixed!" he then started to move towards me to hug me, but I shrug him off. "Stefan, I needed support! I needed someone there for me! And you just decided that I didn't! You always said you respected my choices and what not but you don't! YOU DON'T!" and after I said those words, tears falling from both of our eyes, I left. I ran as fast as I could, and as I reached my room, I cried. I cried because there was no way I could ever trust Stefan again.

"How do you know about Stefan and me?" I asked stupidly. "Well, Elena, Mystic Falls has lots of drama but let's not forget how small this town is too…"

After that, he moved even closer, and we were only parted by an inch. I felt horrible to be having this conversation with him in front of my family's graves. Once again, we met on the cemetery and once more, I felt like we shared this bond that drew me in emotionally closer to him.

"What are you doing" I whispered without an interrogation on my voice. "Nothing" he answered. Then, he leaned in to kiss him and I let him. As we were kissing, I remembered just how much I actually hated him and I pushed him off my lips. "No, stop it! No, we are not going there again!" I said angrily. "Why, Elena?" H asked pretending to be hurt. I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. "We had such a marvelous time last time" he grinned and leaned in again. I dodged his lips and walked a couple inches away. Then I looked back and there he was. "No! I am not your booty call!" I shouted. "Elena… Don't be a tease! You liked it too." I blushed. "That's not the point! The point is, you used me for sex!"

He stared at me in confusion. "Wait, what?" he said. "You think I used you for sex?!" I looked down. The way he said it, it sounded like a stupid assumption for me to do. "Elena, I could have sex with anyone! I didn't use you for the sex!" I smiled shyly. "I used you to get back at my brother!" And just like that, that same smile disappeared. My face turned cold and a tear escaped my eyes. I tuned around to leave, but he grabbed my hand and when I looked back he pulled me to his body.

"But I thought you knew that already" he whispered, never taking his eyes off of me. The truth is that I knew it. I figured that much when he wasn't calling but I hoped it wasn't true. Better to be a booty call than just some wicked revenge. "It doesn't make it better" I said, my voice cracking and giving me away. My body was still glued to his, and my feeling were as confused as they ever were. On one hand, I hated Damon and I never wanted to see him again. On the other, we had a beautiful connection, or something like that that prevented me from just forgetting him. It was like everything in me told me to stay far from him because he meant danger, while my body remained hypnotized by his allure.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt his lips only a couple millimeters away from mine. I held my breath and tried to move but his hands strong on my hips weakened my will. I found myself wondering about what was happening. It wasn't wrong, I was single. But it was wrong. I felt my control get weaker and it vanished completely when I felt his lips against mine. I realized then I was craving him.

Damon kissed me passionately and I grabbed his hair with all my strength while my right leg was around his hip. His hands were pushing my t-shirt up and down because of the friction and without me acknowledging, he was against some tree making it easier to rub against. His lips then parted from mine and started kissing my neck ever-so-slightly making me moan. Then he started sucking on it and a wave of desire invaded me. I took his t-shirt off and I touched his toned core with my hands tracing each muscle with my fingers. I kissed and licked his nipples, making him growl. Then, we were kissing again, his tongue drawing my mouth, tasting my lips. "Not here" he said gasping for air. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, I was on top of his car and he was kissing me roughly. I didn't even mind about how we got there. He parked his car somewhere in the Mystic Falls forest, and there was no one there that could see or hear us.

I was sitting on top of his Camaro, and his hands were now under my t-shirt. Quickly, I was shirtless. His kisses were making me moan louder each time. Damon's hand made their way to my shorts and he took them off. Suddenly he was on his knees, his hands removing my panties. He took my legs and put each one on each of his shoulders. His face was then on my center. "Elena, you're so wet" he said and I moaned in return. I felt his tongue making its way into my wetness, liking my labia. Then, he found my clit and he rubbed his tongue against it, licking it, sucking it, and slightly biting it. I was trembling and shaking, my hands holding his car as strongly as they could. He then started thrusting his tongue in and out almost viciously. I now could not control my voice and I let small screams come out. I was fucking his mouth roughly and I liked it a little too much. "I'm coming" I said and he nodded. He didn't take his mouth out of my vagina so I cummed into it, screaming loudly of pleasure.

I thought he was now going to take his pants off and penetrate me but instead, he put my hands on his zipper and I took his pants and boxers off as fast as I could. He then put me on my knees, his cock with a painful erection. "Lick me" and so I did. I started on the tip of his head, licking and kissing it and he growled. I then took his head completely on my mouth and I stroke his cock with my hands pushing it up and down while licking it too. "Faster" he pleaded and so I did. He was shaking and moaning, which gave me such pleasure felt my wetness run through my thighs. "Can I…?" he asked and I knew exactly what he meant, so I just nodded. Then, I heard him shouting my name and his cum was all over my mouth. I looked him in the eye and swallowed it, turning him on.

I stood up and I kissed him. He still tasted like me and our flavors together complemented each other perfectly. I smiled and he held me. My legs were around his hips and his mouth was on my chest, licking and kissing my breasts. I was then against a tree, his grip was so strong I didn't need to hold him so I put my hands on his cock and I brought inside me. I moaned to his touch and he started thrusting in and out of me. Each thrust was stronger and made me scream more. Then, he took one hand out of my hip and put it too on my vagina, rubbing my clit with it. He kept thrusting and I was about to hit my climax when he did too. I was having multiple orgasms, screaming his name, begging for more, while he growled with pleasure. Finally he kissed me softly and I bit my lip and smiled. That had been the best sex ever.

So I finally updated guys! Sorry for the waiting, but I was just out of inspiration. I wrote three versions of this chapter but this is by far the best, in my opinion.

And now I guess you understood why Stefan lied, he just had to control everything and what not, and Damon was just being Damon.

They have sex again! Yeih! Hum, I hope you liked this and that it's not poorly written because once again erotic stuff is not my strength. Either way, have a lovely weekend or can we just talk about the last episode?! OMG, it was perfection but I was heartbroken. When Elena ran to Damon my heart melted… Katherine is just a bitch, I can't stand her.

Okay so, see you guys soon! Review please!


	6. Chapter 5 - Change

Chapter 5: The change

"Dear diary,

I am a slut. Damon, Stefan's elder brother, and me, Stefan's ex-girlfriend, have been having casual sex for a while now. I believe it's been over a month since we met in the cemetery for the last time. The deal is this: one of us text's the other when we need to do stuff, and then it happens. No strings attached. No feeling and no problems. The thing is that things aren't just black or white and I have gotten to this really grey area that is making me sick. For me, this is no longer casual sex. I have grown fond of Damon; I have gotten to know the gentle part of him. He isn't just getting pleasure, he is also giving it. I don't know, he just never fails to sweep me off my feet. Either way, I like it that he likes me enough to be with me. I guess that if he was just using me to get back at Stefan, he would have told him by now about our little affair, right?"

As I put my pen on the wooden table, I felt my phone vibrating and I knew it was him. «Get dressed asap. We're going out – D».

This text took me by surprise because usually he says something like "come and meet me at …" so it got me wondering that maybe he was taking me out on an actual date. «Where are we going? » I texted him back. Two minutes later I got my ambiguous answer «Surprise. Dress something nice though».

Thrilled, I got my favorite little black dress with the cut-out back that was tight to the body. It showed all my curves and I knew he'd like it. Then, I put on a pair of nude heels but I was afraid I was too dressed up so I put a pair of flats on my handbag just in case. Ten minutes later, he arrived.

DAMON'S POV

When Elena opened up the door for me, I believe my dead heart skipped a beat. I was used to seeing her around in some jeans and a t-shirt and seeing her in a tight, short black dress and heels did turn me on. She was truly beautiful.

"Hey, handsome" she said shyly. It was cute to see just how much she cared for my approval. "Hey. You don't look that bad yourself" I said grinning at her. "So… I guess I ought to explain myself" I said "Yes, you ought". As I drove us to the party, I explained her everything. "My friend Enzo is throwing this huge annual party to celebrate God knows what, and I get invited every year. I didn't have a date yet and I thought I could bring you and so, yeah, here we are".

Elena didn't say anything but I heard her heart starting to beat faster. I had always found interesting how humans were so transparent.

We arrived in the party quickly, probably because in my opinion traffic rules were made to be broken. I looked over at her and he looked completely dazed. I believe that was her first real party.

"Damon!" a husky accented voice said. I turned around to see my old friend with his arms open to hug me. "Enzo!" I say, thrilled to see him again. "You outdid yourself once more, buddy" I told him. "And who is this pretty lady, may I ask" he said taking Elena's hand and kissing it softly. For some reason, that annoyed me deeply. "The pretty lady is none other than Elena Gilbert. My date." I said stressing it so that he would understand.

ELENA'S POV

"The pretty lady is none other than Elena Gilbert. My date." Those words made me blush like a little girl. Was Damon showing me off to his friends? Was he mad that Enzo flirted with me? Those questions made me suddenly giddy and my smile was spread widely across my face. I was still absentmindedly thinking about these things, that I almost didn't notice that Damon had grabbed my hand and that both of us, Enzo and some girl were heading outside.

Once on the garden, we all sat down in some random couches and they started talking. "How many people have you killed?" "Hah, remember when we murdered…?" were the topics and it was making me sick. How could they be talking about human life, like it meant nothing?! I felt so out of place there. The other girl was named Lexi. She sort of was in a weird relationship with Enzo and she seemed a nice girl, except that she too loved to talk about how killing was amazing. Suddenly, it became too much for me to bear. Flashes of the fatidic day when my parents died came rushing through me. "Excuse me" I said emotionlessly and I stormed out of the garden.

After a minute of walking, I reached an outside bathroom and I entered it. I looked myself in the mirror and all of the emotions I was repressing, came out of me in the form of tears and sobs. I don't know how much time I was there but I do know that after a while, a familiar voice knocked on the door. "Elena, I know you're in there!" "Please, just go, please." I pleaded in vain. Suddenly, the door was wide opened and he was in there staring at me, frowning. I was expecting him to yell at me, but instead he hugged me.

"What happened?" he said. We were now sitting in the bathroom's floor. "Nothing, it's stupid, I… Don't worry, really?" I said sobbing although I was a little bit more controlled this time. "Elena, you can tell me!" "Why are you being sweet?! I thought we were fuck buddies. Why do you care?" "Well, first of all, I'm drunk. Secondly, you're not the worst company in the world Elena. You really aren't." Hesitant, I told him about how bad I was when my parents died, and how my friends had abandoned me because Stefan thought that was the right thing to do, and how he just casually showed up in the middle of everything. Most of what I said probably didn't make sense, and sometimes I blurted out crying, but after I told him about me, I felt connected to Damon. He cared enough to listen.

"I had no idea you were still so fragile…" he said apologetically "I guess, life means just as much as death to me and I… I don't know. I'm sorry". And then he hugged me. Even though I had been way closer to him physically speaking, I felt like I had never even known him. Seeing his soft side made me be sure of one thing: I cared deeply for Damon. And perhaps he cared about me too.

After that fiasco date, Damon took me home. I was expecting him to want to have sex because that's how he is: what he gives, he takes. However, instead, he waited for me to be on my pajamas and then he just embraced me in bed, as innocently as ever.

The next morning when I woke up, he was gone; though his smell was all over the place making me smile. It wasn't a dream.

**So guys quick update today! I was really inspired and I wanted them to have a breakthrough and I had been planning this for a while! So yeah, I guess the fanfic's name is going to start to make sense now… **

**I really wanted to thank everyone who reads this and reviews. It means the world to me to just see that people are responding to my story. So please, keep reviewing, give me your opinions because your reviews truly make my day and I get so inspired just to read them! I don't know, I sound like a really clingy person but it's true…**

**Lots of love to you all and let's keep our fingers crossed for this week's episode to be a-ma-zing as well. ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: Fallouts

Chapter 6 – Fallouts

DAMON'S POV

«Tonight, I'm going to rock some pretty girl's world" I thought while smirking. For the last weeks, I had been exclusively Elena's and after that party, I realized just how deep I was. Somehow, I had… Feelings for her. It was almost daunting thinking that after decades and decades of ignoring emotions, I grew to care for her.

Especially after she said she was "okay with this fuck buddies thing" but that she was not mine and that she'll "never be" and that I should stop treating her "as if I am your property" because "If I don't want to fuck you, I won't".

That night I went to some bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. As I entered in, I felt a thrilling shiver spread across my body. The room was dark, with colorful lights flickering sometimes showing faces, sometimes showing nothing but utter darkness. The music was loud and it was one of the main reasons why I loved that bar: they played bands no one knew and not some crappy commercial tunes. When I walked in, the song that was playing was "Lost in Limbo" by Divided by Friday.

_Your world's not real,  
The words echo through my ears  
Affirming all my fear and doubt  
I'm lost without you here.  
Is this life I live a lie?  
When I leave will I be alive for the first time?  
You've infected my mind._

I smirked thinking just how much that song reminded me of Elena. Quickly, I shoved that unfortunate thought aside and I searched for a victim. Suddenly, my gaze paused over some blonds that looked like friends. An idea lit up in my mind "Why should I settle for one girl… when..?" I whispered only for me to hear. I vampirically approached them and started jumping up and down to the beat of the music. The tallest blond noticed me because suddenly she was rubbing her back on me, sometimes looking backwards smiling seductively to me. Her hands up in the air, jumping up and down, he butt rubbing against my crotch making it hard for me to control my impulses. I knew I had to make a move so I grabbed both blonds by their waist, making them feel safe. When they turned to face me, I said: "Don't scream" and then I took them to the bathroom.

ELENA'S POV

The party had been a week ago. Ever since it happened, I started feeling like I could trust Damon. That is, until he started to pull away from me yet again. For some reason, each time we grew close together, he'd just leave. Maybe he was scared, or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he only wanted fun and when things got serious, he bolted. Either way, it sucked. It sucked a lot because one minute I am his first choice, and then the next one, I am just some booty call; worthless and unfitting for anything.

However, I learned my lesson from that day when he left me. I knew better than to put my hopes in his hands, and so I decided to play along with him. He didn't want commitment more than he wanted tears, and that was going to be fine with me for as much as I didn't feel much towards him, other than maybe a hint of friendship (colorful friendship), I did want him to stay with me.

Later on that week, while I was sitting on my porch step writing on my diary, Damon called again.

"Hi, want to come and meet me?" he said.

"Sorry, I'm busy" I answered, hiding the secret thrill that he still cared enough to call.

"Doing what?" He sure as hell was not expecting me to decline his ever-so-kind sex offer.

"Oh, nothing you should know of. Look I sort of am busy at the moment, I have to go so see you any time soon. Maybe. Bye"

A naughty grin spread across my lips. I turned the infamous Damon Salvatore down, without even explaining. « I must have pissed him off» I thought amused at my boldness. Such amusement did not last long enough for me to dwell on it. Suddenly, Damon was in front of me on my porch step looking quite annoyed.

"Busy, hum?" He said mocking my words. "Yeah, I had to catch up on my things" I explained. He was almost glaring at me, and it was starting to scare me. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked, after a moment of awkward stares. He clenched his jaw, never taking his eyes off of me. "I just wanted to make sure you… hum, maybe you needed help since you were so «busy»".

All of the sudden, I wasn't sure why, but I felt enraged. What was his authority to come to my house, clearly wanting to lure me into screwing him, and then just glare at me like I was some freak?! "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Bossy Pants! I didn't quite acknowledge that I had to be ready to indulge your every whim whenever you wanted! I beg your pardon" I then said, maddened by his attitude.

"I am not here to…" he began, his voice a mixture of both insolence and amusement. "Yes you are. That is pretty much what you want with me. Sex." "Elena… You know that's not the truth" he said moving seductively closer to me, trying to win me over. I shrugged him off as he reached for my arm and I stood up. "Yes it is! Stop lying! It's not like you try to deny it. I'm okay with this fuck buddies thing, I am, but I am not yours. I'll never be. And so, stop treating me as if I am your property. If I don't want to fuck you, I won't."

His look changed. He seemed hurt. It wasn't like his feelings were at all miffed, but his pride had been taken aback by my honesty. "You know I could just force you, right? Or take your stupid necklace and compel you to do as I say" he said, without a hint of tenderness on his face. "Well then, force me and compel me. Then I'll be like every other girl you've fucked. So go ahead, and do it but then we won't be friends with benefits, or even friends at all; I'd be just a sex slave. Your little whore. No emotions, just a meat blood bag."

I gulped. I mastered all my strength into those words but in fact, I expected him to rethink it all. I didn't want him to compel me. I sure as hell didn't want him to rape me. My heartbeat was now out of pace, racing against time itself and I knew he was sensing it. His facial expression changed again and morphed into something I couldn't quite comprehend. Then, Damon said "Gilbert, you are a ballsy brat, which is sort of a turn on, but let me tell you how lucky you are because in an ordinary day, I'd probably drain you out of blood." And then, he smirked that smirk of his that never failed to make me happy, and he turned around. A breath escaped my lips, and a deceiving calmness evaded my brain. I had stood against Damon, and I had proven my point.

The days that followed our little argument, were almost so normal it felt like my parents hadn't died months ago. Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and I ate lunch together every day. Although Stefan and I did not talk that much, Caroline and Bonnie never ceased to surprise me with the abundance of idle topics there was to discuss. I did, however, enjoy having normality back in my life after all, dullness is a blessing to those who have experienced a lifetime worth of treacherousness.

Eventually, Stefan and I began talking again. At first, when Caroline and Bonnie were talking about some random thing, both I and my ex-boyfriend would agree on something and it would be awkward. Ultimately, we started disagreeing and then talking on our own. It wasn't awkward anymore and so, hanging out with my old friends wasn't a pain any longer, and it turned out to be the best moment of the day. At least, the best moment of every day expect those when I'd meet Damon.

After a while, the giddiness of being friends with your ex morphed into an overwhelming feeling of guilt for he felt like our break-up was his fault when actually, it was mine too. If I hadn't slept with Damon prior to our fight, I wouldn't have been so sure to let Stefan go. However, my guilt wasn't towards my poor decision; my remorse crept into my mind whenever I thought about how much pain I caused Stefan.

One day, this normality façade became too much to bear.

I was hanging out with them in the Mystic Grill, Matt waiting us at the same time he did shots with us. We were celebrating something and so we had a shot party. After three rounds, everything was so funny and heartbreaking at the same time, I felt like I should dance. And I did. Without realizing it, I was dancing against Stefan's body, rubbing myself in him, smiling deviously. His hands were on my hips while mine were up in the air bouncing to the rhythm of whatever song they were playing that night. Then, his lips were against my ear whispering "You look happy tonight" to what I answered "I am". Then, the same guilt that stroke me some days before, came rushing in again and I let myself lose from his tight grip. Turning to face his confused gaze, I reached the bar and tapped on it to ask for another shot. I drank it almost in vampirirc speed.

"What's wrong" "Try asking me, what's right!" I answered. Suddenly, the room became too small. Every breath was taken in effort and the cluttered space seemed to be swallowing me. "Elena, are you ok?" what answer could possibly respond to such question? "Yeah, no, I… We have to talk." I said. "Talk" "Not here. Let's get outside please." And then, in a split second, we were outside. The space surrounding the bar was dimly lit, and I wish there were no lighting at all because those street lanterns were making scheming choreographies in my head, making me dizzy and ready to pass out. "Elena?" Stefan asked alarmed by my dismal gaze. "Yeah… Yeah… right so" I said. My thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't just say «So, Stefan. Before we even broke up, I fucked your brother. Then we broke up, and I fucked your brother a little more. We've been fuck buddies ever since my parent's accident. Oh, and I do not love you or think of you in any way other than as a friend, so I am sorry if I lead you on by rubbing my ass against your cock» so instead, I broke down crying. "I am so sorry!" was all I could manage to say for a while. He was hugging me and I felt repulse towards myself because once he understood the dimension of my fallout, he would do anything but hug me. "It's ok… shhh…" I mastered up all of my soberness and looked him in the eyes. "Stefan… There's something you should know."

**So hey everyone who reads this fic! I felt like I haven't updated in ages! I had this written for a long time but I kept forgetting to upload it so I am sorry about that. This chapter is sort of important because I am not making this a long fiction, it will have 15 chapters tops and it's here when everything sort of changes I guess. I don't want to spoil it to you guys so I should really shut up now... By the way, when I am done with this fiction I am thinking about making one featuring Delena but with no humanity. Maybe.**

**Either way, thank you for the reviews they are not many but whenever I get one I feel really special so I hope I am not dissapointing you guys... I promisse I won't take this long to upload chapter 7 ^^**

**Have a nice week (:**


End file.
